Crow Sinclair
Crow Sinclair is a tribute who belongs to SpiritStormGamer. Do not use him without their permission. Crow is part of The Sinclair Family created by PoisonedPoetry. Tribute Form General Information Full Name: Crow Crown Sinclair Gender: Male District: Capitol (1,2,4,5) Age: 16 Personality: Crow is a quite shady and shifty character. He is smart and unpredictable but also very loyal. He secretly has a lust for power and fame and is unbelievably ambitious. People who get to know him will find that he is extremely manipulative and determined. Crow is a very cunning and tactical, meaning he is perfect for plan making. He is also extremely chaotic and overall evil. Appearance: Short dark black hair with very striking steel blue eyes. Light skin and very shifty look about him. Extra Information Strengths: Manipulation, Self-Control, Endurance, Ranged Weapons Weaknesses: Arrogance, Lust for power and fame, Determination, Swimming Weapons: Crossbow, Throwing Stars, Throwing Knives Fears: Being betrayed Token: None Allignment: Chaotic Evil Occupation: None Typical Alliance: Careers Reaped or Voulunteer?: Volunteer Motivation for winning: Becoming the most famous family in Panem Dominant Hand: Left Birthdate: 3rd November Blood Type: C- Religon: Athiest Dream Power: Flight or Darkness Relationships Cameron Sinclair (father) Beatrice Sinclair (mother) Cleo Sinclair (sister) Amalia Sinclair (auntie) Roran Sr. Sinclair (father) Victoria Sinclair (cousin) Roran Jr. Sinclair (cousin) Claid Sinclair (cousin) Karina Sinclair (cousin) Ivy Sinclair (cousin) Korino Sinclair (cousin) Mercury Sinclair (cousin) Sonderbar Sinclair (cousin) Backstory Crow is a member of the Sinclair family, making him quite rich. He doesn't have any friends or siblings, meaning his cousins usually keep him entertained. Since they all share the same ambitions, they get along quite well. He still lives in the Sinclair family mansion in his luxury room. Most of his time is spent making plans on how to become the most famous family in Panem, and so far most of the have succeeded. Let's see if the one to become to next Victor will... Strategies Reaping Strategy: Immediatly volunteer (and fight if needed to) and act as a shady and shifty ruthless killer. Do not show any emotions whatsoever. Training Strategy: Do not become the leader of the Careers but be highly ranked inside of the alliance. Show off your family heritage and skills in ranged combat. Also manipulate the strongest Career(s) into liking you. Interview Strategy: Act as a cool and ruthless guy who can easily win the games. Make sure to brag about your family and get the audience into liking you. Also always say positive things about the Careers, to get them into liking you more. Bloodbath Strategy: Kill anyone who enters your vision, but always stay close to a Career to be on the safe side. Use your ranged weaponry skills to pick off anyone who decides to run away. Games Strategy: Do not betray your alliance unless whey are planning to kill you. If so, run away immediately and do not fight back. Let the stronger Careers battle the more powerful tributes and you go for the weaklings. Once you get to the finale hang back and let everyone else do the fighting unless you are attacked directly. Victory Tour: Brag. Just brag. (Especially to Ivy she will loooovve that xD) Games History No games entered. Trivia *Crow was the first male Sinclair after five females. *I used Crow to experiment a new template which I liked and continued using. *Crow was my first tribute in a collaborative family and just a family. Citations & Mentions Sinclair Family: Thank you to PoisonedPoetry who allowed me to make a Sinclair, and created this family in the first place. RL Picture: Thank you to the user who found this RL and also thanks to PoisonedPoetry for helping me get this image off the Auction. Lunaii: Thank you to the creator of Lunaii, who supplied me the platform to make a cartoon version of my tribute. Category:SpiritStormGamer Category:SpiritStormGamer's Tributes Category:Males Category:Capitol Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:Volunteer